


The Payment

by radhaj



Series: The one in charge [3]
Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho just needed a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Payment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stripedraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedraccoon/gifts).



> This is a bit different from other parts of the series considering it's a) more or less matsumiya b) doesn't have the full smut scene written out. But still, please enjoy :)  
> This was also a gift to mah wonderful, perfect bb stripedraccoon <3

Jun approached slowly, making the bed dip under his weight as he got onto it, on his knees. Nino watched him apprehensively, his half-hearted, experimental struggles against his bindings ceasing for a bit as he observed the younger man, trying to anticipate his intentions. Jun chuckled and reached out, making Nino try to scoot away instinctively but he didn't get far, with the bindings restricting him, and Jun's hand clasped gently over his jaw, his thumb stroking over the tiny man's lower lip.

“Are you sure about this?” The question was not directed at Nino at all, but at someone standing behind Jun's back, observing silently.

This had not been planned, and the knowledge of that was what made all of their blood burn even hotter. Jun had simply been visiting tonight, a quiet evening between the three bandmates. And among a myriad of other subjects Sho had abruptly remembered a favour he had been meaning to ask the youngest for a while now. A silly little thing, meaning that Jun had not been serious at all when he had asked what was in it for him. Sho's answer had been meant in a similar, joking manner but somehow fell flat.

 _'I could let you have your way with Nino for a night as a thanks,_ _'_ he had said and they all had started to laugh but it never really caught on and they all fell into a weird silence, all of their minds buzzing with some weird suspicion of what the others were suddenly all considering. Nino tried to break the atmosphere once by punching Sho “angrily” on the elbow and protesting that he was not a toy to lend out. But his own voice had wavered as he said it and that was actually what tipped the whole thing over. That little hitch in Nino's breath brought what all of them were thinking out into the open between them. _But_ what if they _pretended,_ for one night, that he was just _that?_

“Why wouldn't I be?” Sho answered from his spot with the best possible view with very convincing confidence. Jun was reminded, suddenly, that the pair's relationship had always been a little unconventional, so the older man was probably used to getting into one role or another, “He's your payment, so do whatever you want with him tonight.”

His tone implied this was the most normal thing in the world, him treating his lover's body as a (fairly cheap, for that matter) item that he could lend out as a convenient way to pay for things that _he_ wanted. Nino trembled under Jun's touch, obviously getting the same feeling from his boyfriend's voice, and flushed slightly.

When all of them had realized that yes, this _was_ happening, although it had never happened before and the possibility hadn't really even been discussed between the two lovers, Nino had slipped into the role almost naturally, showing just how willing he was to try. Even Sho had taken a bit longer to decide that yes, he wanted to do this.

“And you?” Jun asked again, this time actually deigning to address the tiny man who was bound for his pleasure, “You okay with this?”

“That's not for me to decide now, is it?” Nino responded in the same half-rebellious half-resigned character that he had adopted once the game had really begun. But despite his words, he was giving all the signs needed that yes, this was very much consensual, “As... as Sho-san said, he has given me to you for tonight, so I am yours to do with as you wish. So please enjoy.”

He was looking to the side as he said this, his usual pride fighting against the pleasure he was getting from being just given away like this. Jun finally allowed himself to smirk and used the hold he had on Nino's jaw to slightly harshly make the petite man turn to face him before smashing their lips together.

It was less of a kiss and more of a demand. Jun wanted everything of Nino's. He was not going to waste this one of a kind opportunity to get all he could have ever wanted from the cheeky and infuriatingly sexy man. His tongue invaded Nino's mouth, exploring every crevice, not giving the other any chance to even try to respond. Once he was satisfied and withdrew, both of them were much more flushed than before and Nino was breathing hard, his naked chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted to recover. Jun took the opportunity to look over what he had to work with.

Nino had stripped down to his waist before getting tied up, his arms above his head, secured to the bedpost, probably because he hadn't wanted his shirt to be torn later. A clever decision. But his pants were still in place and Jun found his hand tracing down, first over the warm chest, down to the pale stomach and finally low enough to cup the bulge that was already forming in the tight jeans. Nino groaned and bucked.

“Impatient?” Jun asked with amusement, and the tied man averted his eyes again. But Jun was satisfied. From the looks of it, Nino wasn't actually _that_ used to being in this position when things turned kinky in the bedroom. He was slightly more used to getting what _he_ wanted, _when_ he wanted it. And that would only make the game more fun. For all of them.

“Where do you keep the toys?” Jun suddenly asked Sho. There was no question, after all, that there _were_ toys to use. And Sho didn't disappoint, gladly revealing a collection that made Jun's mouth water. He didn't even know how much use he was going to make from these but one thing was for sure. The cockring was going on. Jun made quick way with the pants that Nino was wearing, freeing the tiny man's very much _not_ tiny member. But Nino could only rejoice for a short while before his cock was restrained with the ring and he let out a little hiss.

“Problem?” Jun asked, enjoying this far too much. Nino's first instinct was to glare but then he caught himself.

“Whatever you wish,” he pressed out. It was a weird feeling. It was obvious that Nino had a desire to struggle against this, but he was actually keeping it in. He was really doing this. For Jun. For Sho.

“And if I wanted you to call me... Sir, for example?” Jun asked, his hand slowly wrapping around the restrained man's length and making him shudder. There was another second of hesitation but just as before, it was stomped down.

“Whatever you wish, Sir,” Nino whispered obediently, his legs trembling with the strain to not start moving as Jun teasingly began stroking his dick. It was slightly surreal, knowing that not only was he touching a bandmate of his, but also the boyfriend of another bandmate.

“Does it feel good?” he asked casually, looking at what he was doing with interest. Nino's erection was starting to get a little wet as tiny droplets of cum leaked from the slit at its head.

“Of course it does... Sir,” Nino answered him far from genuinely respectfully. Jun chuckled and let go, prompting a protesting whimper from his toy for tonight.

But this was supposed to be about him doing whatever he wanted for his own pleasure. _Nino's_ didn't really need to come into the equation. In fact, it would be _better_ if it did not, simply because it would make the intention of the game more sharply prominent. Nino was given away for someone else's pleasure. Not his own. What they were looking for here was Jun's gratification. And Jun was going to take it freely, again and again, as many times in as many ways as he would be able to think of tonight. He was looking forward to finding out just how far he could push before Nino forgot his role in this and had to be reminded of it again.

Which Jun would also do with utmost pleasure.

And after all was done, Jun would make sure to think of any other possible favors he could do to Sho. He was sure the other man was already considering it. As well as if, perhaps, Aiba-chan and Ohno-san would want to help out their second-oldest member with something too.


End file.
